The Heart of a Jedi
by laughuntilyoucry
Summary: It was the same feeling of dread and fear that had possessed him as a young apprentice, in the moments before this man had killed his master. He was helpless then. He refused to be helpless now. He won't lose her too. Obitine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Like so many people, I was absolutely devastated with the events of 'Lawless'. It was heartbreaking and so unfair. So, like several others, I'm attempting to rewrite those last moments. **_

_**Spoliers ahead! Do not read it you haven't seen the recent episodes! **_

_**Thank you so much to xExiledJedix for looking over this!**_

_**I hope you enjoy! And please review!**_

* * *

_**The Heart of a Jedi**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sometimes, we get a notion of what is about to come. Sometimes, just before an impending disaster, we have an inkling of what is about to happen. As a Jedi, with the Force flowing through his mind, Obi-Wan had experienced the feeling many times. But he'd never felt as desperate as he did now.

Somehow, he just _knew_ that Satine was about to die. The feeling of impending doom was so strong that it froze his muscles in place. Whether it was the Force or his own knowledge that Maul was getting more and more worked up, he didn't know. Perhaps it was just his mind reacting to his instinct to protect the woman choking in mid-air. But as he watched her kick and struggle, her hands grasping at the invisible force squeezing her throat, he knew. Unless he did something, she was going to die. He could feel it, almost like a physical force constricting his chest.

_Move! Do something!_

The words echoed in Obi-Wan's mind, rebounding in his head like the clamour of bells. He couldn't move, and it took all his strength to speak at all. He couldn't lose her. However much he insisted on denying his feelings, even to himself, he just couldn't lose her. He couldn't face losing another person that he cared about.

His eyes landed on Maul, and in an instant he recognised the feeling. It was the same feeling of dread and fear that had possessed him as a young apprentice, in the moments before this man had killed his master. He was helpless then. He refused to be helpless now. _He won't lose her too. _He tried to wrench himself away from the men holding him, but their grips simply tightened.

He had come close to losing her before. But this was different. He didn't know whether the memory was a sign, or a warning from his old master. He didn't know whether that strong, calming voice at the back of his mind was a figment of his imagination, but it had the same effect.

The Force was something that existed in everyone, in everything, something that flowed through every universe and every world. The Jedi, and the Sith, were marked apart simply by their ability to tap into it. And even then, none of them could ever access the true potential of the Force. The Sith were prevented by their lust for power, and the Jedi were thwarted by their belief that emotions made you weak. Then, every once in a while, the Chosen One came along, a man or woman who had the potential to access the full power of the Force. A man or woman who was a perfect balance of dark and light. But once, there were no Chosen One's. Once, every Jedi possessed the power of the Force. It flowed through their veins, in their blood, and they could do incredible things. But sometimes, in times of great need, when all hope seemed lost, ordinary Jedi were known to be able to do extraordinary things, acting on instinct that they couldn't control. Now, kneeling in the throne room with the fear creeping up on him, Obi-Wan felt something primal spark inside him.

_Obi-Wan, you must focus on the here and now, not what happened in ages past._ The words spoken by his master in another time on another planet filled his mind. And now, they made more sense to him than anything in his life ever had. It didn't matter that it was against the Jedi code to love Satine, because here and now he was faced with losing her forever.

He looked up at her. Her beautiful face was contorted in pain, and her body struggled wildly as Maul increased the pressure on her neck.

_Move damnit!_

But his body was frozen. The fear kept him routed to the spot. But the Force was free. He could feel it thrumming through his body, gathering at the edges of his mind, building into an almost visible force around his hands. The pressure in his head was mounting, like a headache about to burst. Wave after wave of emotion crashed down on him as he stared at Satine, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he tried to summon the strength to move. It was not anger. He knew that emotion well enough, and it was entirely different to what was racing around in his brain. This was desperation. Desperation that he was going to lose the woman he loved.

Maul smiled and drew his Darksaber and the men standing behind him knocked the Jedi master to his knees. At that, the desperation in Obi-Wan reached a peak, and he felt as if his whole body was on fire, threatening to burst. The air was humming with tension, and spots were dancing at the corners of his eyes.

_I can't lose her. _

Maul turned and ignited his saber, and Obi-Wan saw the hopelessness in Satine's eyes. The voice that burst from his lips was raw with fear and pain, powerful with the Force flowing through him. "No!"

White light blocked his senses, and for a moment there was a total absence of sound. Then without warning, the humming grew louder, the air vibrating with energy as Obi-Wan's hands crackled with friction. And then, just like that, the power building inside him became too much to contain.

The world exploded in a crash of light and sound.

The white light drained from his eyes and he was able to see again. The throne room was crumbling around him. Whatever he had done had been enough to shatter the supports of the walls, and chunks of masonry were rocking the ground on impact. He couldn't hear it though, his ears were full of a high pitched ringing that made him want to clutch his head and cry in pain. Instead, he forced himself to his feet, no longer held down. Staggering forwards, he used the Force to move broken marble and stone out of his way, searching frantically for Satine. His foot came into contact with a hard object, and looking down he saw his Lightsaber rolling on the dust covered ground. He picked it up, grateful for the familiar weight. He ducked his head as another slab of roof plummeted to the ground. This was a result of his desperate need to save Satine, but it hadn't been aimed at anyone in particular. He just had to hope that it hadn't hurt her.

Through the gathering dust and rubble, he caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair. Dashing forwards, he crouched down beside the former duchess, relieved to see that she looked relatively unharmed. Touching two fingers to her pulse point, he felt relief flood his system like a shock of cold water at the distinct beat against his fingers. _Thank the Force. _

Quickly, he scooped her gently into his arms, his arm resting below her knees as his other supported her back. Her head lolled limply on his shoulder, and he felt that familiar rush of emotion at being so close to her. Behind him, he heard the sound of stone grinding against stone as someone attempted to move a large piece of masonry. Reacting instinctively, the Jedi used the Force to jump the space of the crumbling throne room. At the doorway, he turned back, gazing in awe at what the Force had done. Through the dust, he saw a familiar sinister figure beginning to stand. There was a great roar, and Obi-Wan looked up, just in time to throw himself through the arch way as the roof came crashing down.

Kneeling on the floor, his body curved protectively around Satine's to shield her from any rubble that might make it through; the Jedi took a moment to catch his breath. He could feel exhaustion creeping up on him, and his intelligent mind was calculating an escape route for the both of them. He was still reeling from the fear that had rushed through him. The realisation at how close he had come to losing her gripped his heart, making it difficult for him to breath. He looked down at her, checking for any other injuries. Her face was very pale, and bruises were already beginning to rise on her neck. He brushed her dishevelled blonde hair, grey with a fine layer of dust, out of her face and kissed her forehead briefly. The small touch was enough to send a new strength surging through his veins, and he rose to his feet.

Then he was running.

He was still running when he nearly ran straight into the Death Watch resistance. After a brief discussion with the woman leading them, the Night Owls helped him to fight his way to a ship that would take them from Mandalore. He remembered little of it. It was a blur of blue and red armour, of explosions and colourful blaster fire. All he knew was that he was holding an unconscious Satine in his arms, and that he was fighting for her. After everything he had just been through, he was not about to let a stray blast hit her.

On the ramp of the ship, he turned back to Bo-Katan, suddenly understanding why she seemed so familiar. "You're Satine's sister, aren't you?"

The woman's jaw clenched and she glared up at him, as if daring him to ask her why she had joined Death Watch when Mandalore's leader was her sister. But he was very good at reading people, at sensing their emotions, and even now, exhausted as he was, he could sense how relieved she was that her sister was still alive. She did not answer his question. Instead, she turned and fired a shot, shouting, "tell your Republic what's going on here!"

He frowned slightly. "But that would mean a Republic invasion of Mandalore!"

She shook her head, as if admonishing his naive words. "It does not matter! Mandalore will survive, we will always survive!"

He nodded and sprinted up the ramp, using what little strength that remained in his limbs to take them both to safety. Just before he shut the ramp, he heard Bo-Katan shout after him, "take care of her Kenobi! After all this trouble, if you let her die in a crash I swear you'll have me to answer to!"

He turned around, looking down at the woman as the ramp rose. The stubborn, defiant expression in her eyes was so similar to Satine's that he nearly smiled. Instead he nodded solemnly, his eyes shining with determination. "I promise".

Still caring Satine in his arms, he set a course for the Jedi temple. He remained standing in the control room until they were safely in space. Only once the ship jumped into hyperspace did he allow himself to relax.

He turned and walked into the medical bay. He laid Satine down gently onto a bed, placing her head on the pillow before he lowered the rest of her body. He sat beside her then, content just to gaze at her face. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, feeling his heart wrench at her appearance. She looked exhausted and haggard, with dark circles under her eyes. still, even in her current state, she was still beautiful. Carefully, he placed his strong hands on her neck, curling his fingers around her smooth skin, in a gesture similar to Maul's choke hold, and let the Force gather at his fingertips. He wasn't sure how damaged her throat was, but the sight of the bruises was too much for him. Gradually, requiring a little more effort than he was used to, the bruises faded away beneath his palms, leaving unmarked pale skin in its place.

He stood shakily, reaching blindly for the wall as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Admittedly, he had probably been a little foolish, healing her after using so much energy by destroying the throne room. His mind was clouded, and perhaps it was because of the exhaustion that he didn't think twice about gently lifting Satine's head and sitting down there, placing her head in his lap. Perhaps it was because of fatigue that he brushed a tender kiss over her hair line. And when he leaned his head back against the wall, letting the darkness claim him, perhaps weariness was the reason why he didn't hesitate to take her small, delicate hand in his own and lace their fingers together.

Then again, perhaps not.

* * *

_**I am probably going to turn this into a full story, depending on the reception of this chapter. The next chapter is nearly finished, so I will update it as soon as possible, and the next chapter has a lot of Obi-Wan/Satine interaction. Please let me know whether you think that I should continue, if not then I'd rather know then actually continue this story only to find that no one likes it :)**_

_**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! Just let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, thanks to positive feedback, I decided to continue this! I'm still not 100% sure that it will turn into a multi-chapter, so if that is something that you would like then please let me know!**_

_**Please review! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

She awoke to a feeling of security. Her body was pressed against something hard, but her head was lying on something warm and soft, something that was vaguely familiar. Her eyes were heavy and her thoughts sluggish, but gradually the memories of previous events began to return to her. Though her eyes remained closed, a small frown creased her brow. She could remember nothing beyond a suffocating pain restricting her neck and a burn deep in her chest as her lungs screamed for air. As far as she could recall, Obi-Wan had been kneeling helplessly in front of her as Maul taunted him. Had that man finally killed her? Was she actually dead?

_No_, she concluded. She doubted that she would still be able to feel the dread that man had induced in her. The terror that her life was about to end, and the terrible fear that the man she loved would soon follow her.

Carefully, she cracked her eyes open, wincing at the sudden contrast in brightness. Squinting, she was able to make sense of her surroundings. She was lying in a medical bay. With her restored sight, she became aware of other things. Sound for one. It was almost completely quiet in the bay, aside from the sound of deep breathing coming from somewhere above her, accompanied by a faint mechanical hum. Her sense of smell had also returned. Her nose was suffused with the smell of ash and dust, underlined with a familiar, calming aroma of leather and oranges. Oh, she knew that smell very well. She shifted slightly, attempting to roll slowly onto her back. She stopped however, when she became aware of the hand enveloping her own. She looked down. Her small hand was swamped within another, larger hand. The palm was rough against the back of her hand, but the fingers fit comfortably between hers.

Just to confirm her suspicion, Satine finished rolling onto her back, ignoring the twinge of her muscles. She was still recovering from her fall from the exploding ship, and she was sure that she would carry the bruises for several weeks. At that, her hand moved up to cup her neck, her fingers searching for tender skin. Instead, she found that she could put pressure on her neck without it hurting. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man resting against the wall above her. How had he done that? And how on earth had he gotten them out of that situation? A ting of horror coloured her surprise. What had the effort cost him?

Despite her growing concern for the man, she was reluctant to move. She felt that the moment she did she would really have to face what had happened. She didn't want to break the peace and quiet, the content feeling of waking with her hand in his. She sighed heavily. She loved him. She hadn't bothered to hide it ever since she'd admitted it on that ship, when she had thought that she might never see him again. It seemed that her love had nearly gotten him killed. At least, Maul seemed to have used her because he knew that Obi cared about her.

With a great effort, she pushed aside her selfish wishes and sat up slowly, turning so that she was leaning against the wall beside him. She still hadn't released his hand. She touched his face with her free hand, gently tracing the edge of his beard.

"Obi-Wan?"

He mustn't have been sleeping very deeply, because his eyes opened almost immediately. Instead of pulling away from her touch, he leaned further into her hand, watching her with his startlingly blue eyes. She continued to caress his face gently; acutely aware that it might be last time she would be able to touch him so freely. He gazed at her as if he was trying to memorise her face. Eventually, he brought his hand up and covered hers, dragging it slowly away from her face. He held both her hands in his lap, smoothing his thumbs over the backs of her hands. She shivered at the contact. "Obi… what happened? I don't remember much".

He was silent, but she saw his jaw tighten subtly. His beard did a lot to hide his emotions, but she could still read him very well. Right now, she could tell that he was struggling with something. "You nearly died Satine". He looked up at her, his blue eyes fierce. 'I nearly lost you'.

Her heart melted as his vulnerable tone. He seemed to sense it, because he looked away again. "My recklessness nearly cost you your life. I never should have put you in such danger".

She frowned. "Obi…I asked _you_ to come here. I could have contacted someone else, the council, Padme, _anyone_, but I contacted you because I thought you would be the one to do something about it". Her frown deepened and she looked down at their entwined hands, ashamed to admit her selfishness. "I contacted you because I wanted to see you again. Don't take all the responsibility for what happened; please Obi, because it's not all yours to bear".

There was a silence. Obi-Wan watched her. She looked so tired, so beaten, and he suddenly recalled what she had said when he first walked into her cell. _Come to do more of your master's bidding?_ His body stiffened noticeably as a horrible thought crossed his mind. "Satine...what did they do to you in there?"

His horror and concern deepened as he saw her flinch, an expression of pain passing over her face. She pulled her hands away from his and stood. She walked unsteadily towards the opposite wall, hugging her arms to her nearly too thin body. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, I'm not ready to". His heart contracted at her helpless tone. He'd never heard her sound so broken. Without a word, he stood and crossed to her. On reaching her, he took her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She gazed up at him, her beautiful blue eyes bright with unshed tears. He pulled her to him, cupping the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Alright. We won't talk about it until you're ready".

A quiet sob escaped her lips and he felt something break in his heart. All he'd wanted to do ever since their reunion was to take her as far away as possible from all the blood and carnage of war, to find somewhere safe in the galaxy and spend the rest of his life with her. He hadn't, but there were times when he still considered it.

Satine closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest plate. She felt so guilty. "So many people died Obi. So many people died because of _me. _That was never what I wanted. I wanted peace, but I feel that my quest to fulfil my dream caused more death than submitting would have in the first place".

He rubbed his hand down her back soothingly. "Satine, all you ever wanted was safety for your people. You were not responsible for their deaths. You need to understand that".

She drew away, her eyes flashing with some of her usual defiance. "And you need to understand that what happened to me was not your fault!"

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened and he stepped away from her, back towards the bed. He sat down on it heavily, confusion suffusing his face. She frowned. "Obi-Wan, what is it?"

He ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I…I was so sure that I was going to lose you. He was going to kill you Satine, and I couldn't stop him. And I just…something happened. I realised something, something that I should have realised a long time ago. And that realisation did something strange to the Force. I could feel it flowing through me, and all I wanted was to save you and it just…exploded. I can't really explain it, but the build-up of pressure destroyed your throne room. I was able to get you out only because it knocked Maul, Savage and the Death Watch members back".

She stared at him. She could understand why he looked so confused. She sat back down beside him, touching his hand lightly. "What do you think happened?"

He sighed heavily. "If I was to tell the Jedi Council what happened, they would probably say that I gave in to my hate and that was what caused the explosion. They would say that my…affection for you clouded my judgement and left me open to the Dark Side. But…it wasn't hate. I didn't feel hateful or even remotely angry. I just felt…desperate. I simply couldn't lose you".

He turned his head to look at her, his expression softening as he gazed at her. "I refused to lose you because I love you. That was what started it. I realised that I still loved you". He couldn't stop himself from saying it. Not after he had come so close to losing her, not after he had been sure that he would never get the chance to say it.

Her eyes were wide as she registered what he had said. He still loved her. His words on the ship had given her an inkling of what he felt, but it was another thing entirely too actually hear it. "Obi…I love you too but…it's against the Jedi Code to love someone else. Or have they changed that?"

His hand tightened on the edge of the bed, both at her declaration and at the topic she had brought up. "No, they haven't changed it".

She frowned. "Then I don't understand". She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and to kiss him, but she didn't think that that would help the situation.

He sighed again. "I can't continue to supress my feelings for you anymore Satine, not after I came so close to losing you". He hesitated, understanding the ramifications of what he was saying. He was openly stating that he disagreed with the Jedi Code. "Did you know that originally Jedi were allowed to love? They changed the code because the number of deaths caused by attachments and similar things grew too great. But closing off your emotions can be dangerous sometimes. The Jedi are not forbidden from having emotions, quite the contrary, but we are forbidding from forming strong sentimental attachments with other people. But…great things came of love before it was forbidden. The Jedi's connection with the Force was much stronger. I think that's what happened in the throne room. In admitting I loved you, even just to myself, another part of me, of my soul, connected with the Force. And I was able to save you".

He looked up. She was staring at him, and her eyes were full of tears. Before he could think better of it, he took her face in his hands. He gazed at her for one long moment, memorising every curve and angle of her features, the soft feel of her skin under his rough fingers, and the sweet aroma of exotic fruit and honey hanging around her. Then he bridged the small distance and pressed his lips against hers.

And as her lips parted beneath his and her hands reached up to link behind his neck, he couldn't help but feel that this was _right. _That there was nothing wrong about the natural action. Words long forgotten, words that he vaguely remembered hearing as a boy, rose to the forefront of his mind. _The Jedi may believe that it forming attachments can leave them open to corruption from the dark side, but they forget one crucial thing. Emotion makes us stronger. And love gives us something worth fighting for. _

He pulled away only when his body began to scream for air, but he remained close, his lips hovering over hers. Her eyes were closed, and the blissful expression on her face was one that he had never seen before. Gradually, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head so that it was resting against his shoulder. He draped his arms around her and held her there. They remained silent for a long time, each trying to process what had just happened. They both knew that this might be the last private moment that they would share for a long time.

"You will stay in Coruscant? At least until its safe and the situation in Mandalore is sorted out?"

She nestled further into his embrace, as if his arms could protect her from the familiar sting of guilt at the thought of what was happening to her home. "Will I see you often?"

He nodded without hesitation, though they both knew that it would be a difficult promise to keep. "I made a promise to your sister to look after you. I will not be breaking that promise".

She frowned, though she didn't pull away. And she didn't ask how he had discovered that Bo-Katan was her sister. Again, her heart twisted at the thought of her nephew and her estranged sister. She just had to hope that Korkie would be safe. Her sister, she knew well enough, could take care of herself. Instead she said, "what happens now? I mean, between us?"

He hesitated. The very thought of being parted from her again made his heart restrict painfully. He didn't even want to let her out of his sight. "I don't know. I have no wish to be parted from you. As long as there is conflict in Mandalore, I will probably be able to stay with you under the guise of protection. As to what comes after…I want nothing more than to stay with you for the rest of my days. But I fear that I am still needed as a Jedi. I cannot yet abandon my role in this war".

She sighed heavily. "Must we be parted then?"

The very idea made his throat tighten dangerously. "No. Not after this. Jedi have been known to pursue relationships before, and I don't see why we can't but… if it was discovered, if they didn't accept it, they would force me to choose between my duty as a Jedi and remaining with you. I don't know if I could face that".

She swallowed heavily, tightening her grip on him. It distressed her that the man she loved would have to make such a painful decision. Lightly, she said, "perhaps we should get married, then if it was discovered they wouldn't be able to make you chose".

There was a long heavy silence. Obi-Wan blinked rapidly at her statement. He felt like he'd just been hit in the back of the head. "Would you…consider it? Marrying me I mean?"

She pulled back and stared at him as if he had just grown an extra head. "Obi…of course I would consider it! It's all I dreamed about when I was younger". Her heart was beating wildly at the direction this conversation was taking.

He stared down at her. Then, quite suddenly, a dazzling smile cracked his sombre expression. "Then will you? Will you marry me Satine?"

She kissed him, her mouth moving against his in a passionate dance. When she pulled away they were both breathing heavily. She rested her forehead against his, caressing his cheek, unable to help the smile curving her lips. "Of course I will Obi".

For now, it answered one problem. For now, their declaration of love and devotion would be enough. He would have to face keeping the secret from the council later. But right now it was just the two of them in the endless universe. Right now, there was no war and no struggle for peace. For now, there was just Obi-Wan and Satine, and their shared love.

For now, that was enough.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? **_

_**Should I turn this into a full story? Please let me know! Let me know what you would like to happen; I have nothing written of the next chapter, so whatever suggestions you make I will most likely accept :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much to all who reviewed and encouraged me to write this! It took me a little while, but here at last we have the third chapter :) **_

_**Thanks especially to xExiledJedix for being my beta for this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars, or its characters. If I did, it's probably obvious that Satine wouldn't have died. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The sun had long since set on the horizon, and darkness hid most of the damage done to the throne room. The only light came from the brilliant blue of the lightning crackling around the robed figure's hands. The only sound came from the man writhing in pain on the dust coated floor. His screams should not have echoed as much as they did, for there was very little of the walls left. But the pained sounds rebounded off the fallen masonry and into the night air. The stars did not seem to shine as brightly as usual, almost as if the darkness of the robed figure blocked them out.

The white-blue light illuminated a gleeful smile, the only thing visible under the baggy hood. The man closed his hands and the lightning winked out of existence before the robed figure stepped over the twitching Zabrak ascending the scarred steps to the throne. He sat and folded his hands gracefully in his lap, gazing down at Maul from the throne of a fallen Duchess.

"Now, my _former_ apprentice, explain."

Maul pushed himself up onto his knees, breathing heavily through his nose. In his madness, he had forgotten his master's methods of teaching, though he had not forgotten the pain. Now, that primal instinct to avoid pain rose inside him, and he bowed his head. His eyes remained stubbornly fixed to a shard of rubble at his feet, subconsciously refusing to look any further to the left, where he knew the body of his brother was lying.

The Sith did not feel love. He had not loved his brother. But he had felt… Well, the pain was preventing him from remembering what he had felt for the dead Zabrak, but he had felt something.

"Master… I am not sure… Explain what?" He cringed as he felt the man's emotions flare. Sidious was the only man, the only thing, he had ever been afraid of.

With a calm that belied his wanning patience, Sidious replied, "What caused your rage? What caused… This destruction?"

He made a wide sweeping gesture around the ruined throne room.

Maul's rage flared as he thought of his enemy's escape. He had been close, _so_ close to making Kenobi feel the same pain that he had, _so close_ to fulfilling his revenge! He still didn't understand how the man had managed to destroy the room and save the Duchess.

_"Kenobi," _he spat. "He escaped. He did this. He took my revenge from me!"

Beneath the hood, wrinkled eyes narrowed. "And you _let_ him?"

Maul's head snapped up, and his gaze was pleading. "Master… I could not have known that he would…" The man cringed as he saw blue sparks jump in the robed figure's hands. He hastily backtracked. "I mean… All this… This bid for power, this quest to destroy Kenobi… All of it was for you! I knew that I needed to prove myself to you."

Sidious raised his hand, watching impassively as Maul writhed on the floor again, blue lightning wrapped around his body like a cocoon. "Perhaps," he murmured under his breath, the words lost among his former apprentice's screams. "But there is no need to use the past tense yet. You still have yet to prove yourself worthy. And the road to prevailing begins with fulfilling the quest that for some unknown reason is taking you so long to complete. The Negotiator's time is coming to an end. You will begin with reminding him why the Dark Side is so much more preferable for those that have no wish to relinquish their attachments."

Far above them, the stars seemed to cringe. A thick bank of clouds stretched overhead, obscuring the inky blue night. There was no moon. The darkness seemed to foretell the days to come.

* * *

Obi-Wan squinted against the sudden brightness as the ramp lowered slowly. He released Satine's hand and raised it to shield his eyes slightly. Satine took a slight step away from him, putting an acceptable distance between their bodies. The separation was almost painful that Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder how on earth he had coped before.

Anakin was waiting for them when the ramp finished lowering. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he was rolling slowly back and forth on the balls of his feet. On seeing his former master, the man's expression flooded with relief and he hurried forwards.

"Obi-Wan!"

Frowning, the Jedi Master descended the ramp, his hand resting between Satine's shoulder blades as if to help support her. He knew that they both looked awful, especially in the bright sun. "Anakin?"

To his great surprise, when Anakin reached him, the younger man clasped his shoulder, relief and something like joy shinning in his bright blue eyes. He frowned, recognizing some of the anxiousness and concern on Anakin's face. "Why look so surprised? I told you that we were coming."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened as he remembered how anxious his former apprentice had sounded during transmission. He'd just been too tired to notice.

Anakin shifted awkwardly, his head bowed slightly. He had not meant to let his emotions get the better of him. Now was not the time to tell Obi-Wan about his dream, not now while the older man was exhausted and while he had no control of his emotions. Not while they were not alone.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head forcefully. "I'll tell you about it later."

Anakin turned his attention to the woman standing quietly beside the Jedi. As was custom, he took the hand she extended to him and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles.

"Duchess. It's good to see you again."

A slight frown formed between his eyes as Anakin took in her exhausted and disheveled appearance. The movement had been almost robotic.

Satine arched an elegant eyebrow. "Likewise General Skywalker. Though I do not believe that the term 'Duchess' applies to me any longer."

Anakin's frown deepened as he looked between the man and the woman. He'd been so _relieved_ to see that Obi-Wan was alive that he'd missed several other things. Not only did both look like they'd gone through hell and back, but Obi-Wan was wearing what looked like a modified version of _Mandalorian_ armour. He had not missed the fact that Obi-Wan had yet to take his hand from Satine's back. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan's expression tightened. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and he was about to reply when Anakin's com-link beeped. Anakin shot it an irritated glance. "I got your message. Obviously, I had to inform the Council. They want to see you both right away in the Chancellor's office."

Obi-Wan frowned. Not long after his proposal to Satine, he had sent Anakin a message, telling him about what had happened. It had been Obi-Wan who had asked Anakin to inform the Council, but he was a little surprised at their choice of venue. "Why the Force do they want to hold it there?"

Anakin's expression mirrored Obi-Wan's. It was clear that he was just at a loss to the Council's decision. "They said something about it being a very sensitive matter. It's not just the concern of the Jedi anymore, but it's also very political, as Mandalore has been taken over by a rouge movement that now has confirmation of working with the Separatists."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, his expression conveying a great exhaustion. "You say they want to see us right away?"

Anakin's expression was grim. "Yes. They want you to debrief before you forget any 'little' details. At least, they were quoting Palapatine's words."

Anakin could not understand why the Chancellor had asked to see them _now_, before they had a time to recover and gather their strength. He could feel Satine's exhaustion and sadness radiating through the Force, and the more he listened to it, the more he began to think that she had suffered terribly while in captivity. At the back of his mind, Anakin could feel an answer growing. Perhaps the Chancellor wanted to use their exhaustion against them.

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened, his jaw tightening in anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but Satine raised her hand and placed it on his arm, restraining him. "I trust that there is some sort of transport ready?"

Anakin nodded, impressed with her resolve and calm, and Satine sighed. "Well, then lead the way Master Skywalker."

Anakin bowed his head, raised his eyebrows at Obi-Wan, and then turned and led the way towards another hanger. Obi-Wan called after him. "That reminds me Anakin. That is the_ last time_ I ever borrow your ship."

* * *

Satine kept her head held high and her back straight as she walked through the halls of the Senate building, refusing to let the stares of passing people deter her in the slightest. It didn't particularly matter what they thought. She knew that she looked awful, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not only did she have Obi-Wan's declaration of love and his proposal to keep her strong, but she knew that her appearance would help her case.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but admire her focus as he walked beside her. She was such a strong woman, though he knew how vulnerable she was too. Which was why he had not taken his hand off the hilt of his lightsabre since entering the building. He doubted that any assassins would get through, but he was not going to take any risks.

Anakin walked behind them, watching their body language with a slight frown. He was far more in tune with his former Master's emotions than anyone else, and he could feel how focused Obi-Wan was on the former Duchess. Something had changed between them on the journey, and he was going to do his best to find out.

"Satine!"

Satine halted her fast pace and turned. Her face lit up as she saw Padme crossing the hall towards her. On reaching her, the younger woman embraced the woman briefly, and Satine could feel the relief rolling off her in waves as she returned the embrace. Padme pulled away, smiling up at the taller woman as she placed a respectable distance between them. "I'm so glad that you're alright! When we heard what had happened on Mandalore I couldn't help but fear the worse!"

Satine's lips quirked. "You know me Padme; it takes a lot to keep me down."

There was no mistaking the thanks in the blonde's eyes, however light her tone was.

Padme felt a great sadness settle on her shoulders as she stared into the woman's blue eyes. The fire that she was so used to seeing was gone, and exhaustion hung about the woman like a heavy coat. There was an age to her eyes now, making her look far older than she actually was. If truth be told, the two women were quite close in age, but it would be hard to believe that now, no matter how young the Duchess still looked. Those eyes looked like they'd seen far more than they should have. Swallowing past a sudden lump in her throat, Padme turned to the two men standing beside the former Duchess. "General Skywalker, General Kenobi, how nice to see you again."

Anakin had to quell that familiar rush of affection and longing at seeing his wife. Instead of embracing her like he desperately wished to, he bowed his head respectfully. "Senator, you look well."

Obi-Wan mimicked Anakin's movement. An idea sprang up in his mind. "Senator Amidala, would you mind accompanying us? We have been summoned to a meeting concerning the recent… Upheaval on Mandalore, and it would be prudent to have another Senator present in case of… _Complications."_

Padme shot a glance at Satine, as if seeking the woman's permission. Satine inclined her head very slightly, and Padme smiled at Obi-Wan. "I would be happy to."

* * *

Satine hadn't quite been prepared for the number of people gathered in the room. The members of the Jedi Council stood in various places around the room. Many of them had their eyes closed, and she was struck by a feeling of security and serenity. It was hard to feel any sort of fear in the presence of so many Jedi.

The Chancellor was not present in the room, and Satine suspected that they were not the only ones the Council had been waiting for.

Yoda was standing near the windows overlooking Coruscant, his back turned to the door as he leaned on his crooked walking stick. Mace Windu stood beside him, and they were talking too quietly for her to hear what they were saying. As they entered, Yoda turned from the sight, his bright eyes settling on the group. His strangely knowing eyes regarded Satine critically, and she felt herself grow a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the old and wise master. "Good to see you alive, it is, Duchess. A great ordeal you have been through, we have heard."

And quite suddenly, Satine felt something like fear stir in her stomach. She had no idea where it had come from, and she had no idea why she felt like turning and fleeing from the room. A voice cut through the haze. "Ah, Duchess. I hope you are sufficiently recovered?"

Her hands were trembling, and she knew that the Jedi Masters could see it. She turned around as the Chancellor entered the room, smiling kindly at her. She blinked rapidly as she bowed her head slightly, trying to quell the continuous flow of fear and unease that was turning his smile into a sinister smirk. "Chancellor. I wouldn't say that, no. I'm afraid that there was very little opportunity for me to recover on the journey here." Her voice was surprisingly steady. She clasped her hands in front of her in an effort to stop them shaking as the Chancellor sat behind his desk.

Mas Amedda shadowed Palapatine, standing behind the Chancellor's chair. She felt the familiar hostility she always received from the man as he stared at her, and she shifted her gaze pointedly to man sitting in the chair. Only to wish that she hadn't. For some reason, every instinct she had was screaming at her to get out of this man's presence. She took several deep calming breaths, attempting to ignore the feel of Obi-Wan's eyes boring into her back.

Palapatine folded his hands on the desk. "Well that is unfortunate my dear, but this should not take too long." He looked towards the Jedi Council, who had now gathered on one side of his desk, before nodding once. "Now, I believe we should begin."

Mace was the first to speak, his critical eyes resting on Obi-Wan. "Despite your _rash_ and_ unapproved_ departure yesterday, some good did come from your visit to Mandalore. Aside from saving the Duchess's life, we now know that Darth Maul and Savage Oppress were in liege with the Separatists."

Obi-Wan nodded, deciding that Mace was not actually asking him a question.

Mace frowned, clearly having expected Obi-Wan to contribute. He continued, his tone a tad less patient than it had been previously. "Could you give us a full account of what happened, starting with your arrival? Then, if you will Duchess, we would appreciate it if you could tell us what happened on your side of the story."

Satine's face whitened noticeably, but she nodded stiffly. Obi-Wan stepped up beside her, and though he didn't look at her she felt his presence calm her. Her heart was still racing, and with every twitch of Palapatine's fingers she flinched. As Obi-Wan began his story, she attempted to gather her thoughts, to rebuild that wall around her mind brick by brick. She knew that the Jedi could feel her emotions simply by the way they kept glancing at her. In her peripheral vision, she could see Anakin frowning, his eyes darting between her and the Chancellor, clearly trying to understand why he was unsettling her so. She wouldn't have been able to answer had he asked. She had no idea. She tuned out of the conversation, so that she couldn't hear what Obi-Wan was saying, but she could hear his voice. She allowed that to calm her.

She tilted her head slightly, glancing at Padme. The Senator was standing a little behind her, between her and Anakin. Padme's hands were folded in front of her, and she was chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, apparently in response to Obi-Wan's story. She caught Satine's eye and offered her a slight, reassuring smile. Strangely, it was the smile that finally stalled her fear. Taking a deep breath, Satine turned back to the Council, feeling a strange sense of calm flow through her. She was surrounded by some of the most skilled and wisest Jedi Masters. Even if her odd reaction to Palpatine's presence was warranted, there wasn't much he could do here.

Halfway through his story, Obi-Wan paused. He had just reached the part in the throne room, moments before his desperation had saved Satine. He was unsure how to continue. He knew that one mention of the power he had unleashed would make them believe that he had given in to his anger. Yoda raised his head from its bowed, thoughtful position, fixing Obi-Wan with bright eyes. "The story not yet finished. Continue, you must!"

Obi-Wan breathed out sharply. "I allowed Maul to believe that he had defeated me, and then I used the Force to knock the Darksaber out of his hand and push him across the room. Satine and I managed to use to ensuing confusion to flee, and we ran into the Death Watch resistance on the way. They led us to a ship, and their leader, Bo-Katan, told me to tell you what was happening there. She wants the Republic's help."

Palapatine leaned forwards, missing the way Satine shuffled back a little. "You mean that they would approve a Republic take over? Would _you_, Duchess?"

Satine licked her lips. She and Obi-Wan had discussed this on the flight over. While she had been adverse to it at first, she recognized that her people needed protection. The last thing she wanted was for the Separatists to take her beloved city. "It is not really my decision to make, Chancellor, as I am no longer their Duchess. However, someone will use this opportunity to take over Mandalore, and especially as their current leader is allied with the Separatists I would approve of it, yes."

Mace nodded thoughtfully. "This is not just political anymore. The Jedi must intervene to take care of Maul and Savage."

Satine bowed her head. "Whatever course of action you think is best, Master Windu."

If she had had more strength, if she hadn't been exhausted, she would have fought harder. But her recent ordeal was still very fresh in her mind, and she did not have the energy to debate. Instead, she settled for saying, "perhaps we could negotiate terms for the Mandalorian people another time?"

The Jedi nodded, while Palpatine said.

"Of course my dear, negotiations are essential to ensuring that the Republic achieves its aims." He sat up a little straight. "Now perhaps you could tell us exactly what happened to you."

Satine shrugged her shoulders, a small graceful movement that served to hide how uncomfortable she felt even thinking about what had happened. "There is not much to tell, I am afraid. I was imprisoned. At one point, my… nephew managed to spring me from my prison and I used to opportunity to send a message to General Kenobi. However, I was recaptured. I spent the remainder of my days in that cell until General Kenobi answered my pleas for help. The rest you know."

"I'm afraid that if we are to have some idea of how serious the situation is, you will have to elaborate my dear."

Palpatine's voice was patient, but there was underlying curiosity as to why she was not explaining in detail.

Satine stiffened noticeably, her knuckles whitening as she gripped her fingers. "I…" she cleared her throat. She hadn't been ready to talk about what happened with the man she loved, never mind the Jedi Council and the Chancellor.

Yoda chose that moment to speak. "Agitation and reluctance I sense in you, Duchess. A great ordeal you have clearly been through. Exhausted you are. Get this over with, it may be best."

She understood what he meant. She would have to talk about this at some point. She didn't necessarily have to go into graphic detail. "I… My captors, as you have probably guessed, had a twisted sense of…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Victory. They may have taken my throne from me, but the mere thought that I had managed to keep it for that long was something that they were having trouble coming to terms with. Vizsla took his frustration out on me. I am certain that Maul is in fact mad, and he had some… Suggestions, regarding how best to punish me. To put it plainly, I had no idea what was happening in my city, as I spent the majority of my time being tortured."

Her voice had turned cold and emotionless, her eyes unfocused and blank, her face smooth and inexpressive. It was like she was attempting to tell the story without having to actually think about the words.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his hands clenching behind his back as he attempted to keep a lid on his growing anger and despair. He struggled desperately against the impulse to step forwards and embrace Satine, to pull her close and comfort her, to never let her go. He fought silently to keep himself from berating the Council for asking to talk about all this, when she was clearly not at peace with what had happened. He could do nothing more than stare at her, just as everyone in the room was, and hope that she would see the compassion in his eyes.

Padme had no such restrictions. Though they were not alone, though it was not exactly proper in the eyes of many, she stepped forwards and placed a comforting hand on Satine's shoulder. Her other hand came out and grasped her friend's now limp fingers. That was truly all the situation would allow currently, but it was enough for now. Satine's fingers curled around hers lightly, and she seemed to come back from wherever she had removed herself to. Satine's eyes refocused on the Jedi Council.

"You are dealing with an insane man and his devoted, probably bordering on mad, brother. Reasoning with them, appealing to their better nature, will not help you. I never thought I'd say this, but your best chance of 'taking care of them' is to end their lives."

The last sentence seemed to stick in her throat, and she swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the way the words seemed to descend on her heart, crushing it. She had never condoned violence. But, strangely enough, she could see things from the Jedi's point of view now. She wondered how they coped, attempting to keep the peace, yet often having to resort to violence to do so. This was a cruel world.

The Jedi Council seemed to be discussing her words, their voices lowered into murmurs, avoiding looking at her. Only Yoda stared back at her with a calm, unwavering expression. Of all the Jedi, it was he that she was most concerned about discovering the exact details of what happened while she had been captured. It was he that was most likely to discover exactly what had happened on the ship.

Finally, the Council seemed to come to a decision. Mace turned his grave, apprising eyes on Obi-Wan, though he spoke to Satine. 'Master Obi-Wan will continue to protect you, Duchess, until the threat of Maul and Savage has been dealt with, and until the numerous attempted on your life cease'.

Satine felt relief flood her body, but she hoped that the sudden rush of emotion could simply be put down to her own safety. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

Palpatine stood, the understanding smile back in place. "Duchess, as your home has now been taken from you, it stands to reason that you will be looking for a place to stay. I can offer you the use of a safe house, where you can stay while General Kenobi watches over you, with the added protection of several appointed guards."

Again, that thrill of apprehension and fear gripped her heart painfully. She swallowed past the hard lump in her throat, and shook her head slowly, her messy blonde locks bouncing at the movement. "With all due respect, Chancellor, after the many betrayals I have suffered from those I have believed I could trust, I would much rather stay with someone that I know would never betray me. Even the most skilled guards can be bribed."

An unidentifiable emotion flashed in the Chancellor's eyes, one that left Anakin with an impression of disappointment and anger. He was a little surprised that the Duchess was turning down the man's offer, but he understood it in a way. His level of admiration for her was growing.

There was a slightly awkward silence, broken by Padme's intervention. "Your honour, perhaps Satine should stay with me. I have plenty of room, and it's not too far from the Senate building to be of an inconvenience. It may surprise any possible assassins, as it is so close."

She glanced at Satine, insecurity flaring in her eyes as she suddenly realised that she may be speaking against her friend's wishes. "Of course, if you'd rather stay with someone else…"

Satine smiled, and for the first time since entering the building, a spark of life flashed in her eyes. It was so animated compared with what they had seen that it threw several of the Council members off balance. Satine squeezed the fingers still wrapped around her hand. "I would be very grateful Padme. Thank you."

Padme nodded, pleased, before turning back to the gathered assembly. She could sense that her friend was nearing the edge of her endurance. "Perhaps this meeting could be adjourned for now?"

There was a murmur of ascent. As Obi-Wan turned to follow the two women out of the room, he heard Yoda call after him. "A word if you will, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan halted in his tracks, unwilling to leave Satine exposed. Anakin caught up to his former master and said in a low voice.

"I'll look out for them. I'll take them back to Padme – Senator Amidala's - apartment and I'll watch over them until you can take my place. Be on your guard, this might catch you off."

Without waiting for an answer, Anakin followed the two women out of the room. Obi-Wan watched him go with a little alarm. What could have Anakin meant by 'be on your guard'?

As he turned to face the Council once more, Obi-Wan felt something nagging at the back of his mind. It was something he had noticed before about Anakin's use of Padme's name. It was almost as if he had to force himself to not use her given name. Shaking his head and filling the information away for later, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the Council, only to realise that Yoda was walking towards him, beckoning him to follow. Blinking in surprise, Obi-Wan followed the wise Master out of the room and into the nearly deserted corridor. He caught a flash of blue, purple and brown as Satine, Padme and Anakin rounded the corner and left his sight. Sighing, he followed Yoda a little way down the corridor, out of hearing of anyone who may wish to eavesdrop. Then the old master turned to face him. His expression was grave, yet gentle, as if he understood that Obi-Wan desperately needed sleep. "Conflicted, you are. Strong are your emotions for the Duchess."

Obi-Wan swallowed heavily. This was what he had been afraid of. At least Yoda was speaking with him privately, rather in the company of someone like Mace Windu, who would simply not understand. "She is a great friend, Master Yoda."

The small Jedi shook his head. "At peace with your emotions, you must become." Obi-Wan opened his mouth as if to speak, but Yoda held up a clawed hand. "A great power from Mandalore, I sensed. From you, it came. A result of your feelings for the Duchess, it was."

Obi-Wan shook his head vehemently. He needed Yoda to understand that it had not been anger. "It was _not_ anger. No matter what it may have felt like, I know my emotions well enough to recognise that it was not anger! It was… _Desperation_."

Yoda tilted his head, regarding Obi-Wan with his wise eyes. He could sense the truth in Obi-Wan's words, and he could sense the confusion that the Jedi Master felt over the matter. Obi-Wan had clearly expected it to be anger, but it had not. After a long moment, Yoda spoke, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "Truth, you do speak. An ancient force I felt, good intentions, it did have." His eyes twinkled. "A path different path we all must choose to avoid the Dark Side. Become at peace with yourself you must." He reached up and pointed at Obi-Wan's heart. "Find harmony with the Force you will."

And with that, the old Jedi Master turned and walked away, his gnarled walking stick tapping loudly on the floor. Obi-Wan stared after him. If possible, he felt even more confused than he had moment before. What on earth did Yoda mean, 'a different path we all must choose'? He had not told Obi-Wan to push aside his feelings. He had not reminded him of the Jedi Code. Instead, he had simply said that the power that had rushed through him had been… Good, and that he had to make peace with his emotions. How, he had not explained.

There was no way that Yoda could be even hinting that he listen to his feelings, no way that he was saying that he pursue them. Obi-Wan's frown deepened as the old Master's amused chuckle echoed back to him through the spacious corridor. There couldn't… Could there?

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Please let me know by leaving a review!**_

_**As usual, I am open to suggestions! **_


End file.
